Several Sad Tales of Several Sad Teens
by Trumane
Summary: Not everything is glamour and action with the Teen Titans. Sometimes they hurt, they cry, and they scream out in pain.
1. Beast Boy

Beast Boy

"Hey Terra, it's been a while since I came to visit." Beast Boy's gloved hands caressed the plaque he handcrafted. The memorial to a fallen comrade and a valued friend. Her body no longer resided there encased in stone. But the Terra he knew was still there; his Terra was like the now vacant grave, just a reminder of how things use to be, a distant memory.

His fingers lightly danced across the engraved letters. They took solace in the past, remembering the touch of her delicate hands against his. "…It's my mom's birthday today…" His shoulders dropped low and his head hung down as he began his speech.

"Heh, you'd think I'd go to HER grave to talk… but… she…" Ocean kissed tears were beginning to form at the crest of his eyes. He balled his hands into tight fists in the dirt, grabbing a handful of soil in the process. His heart beat was picking up, a concert of emotion was about to start.

"I-I… I would go talk to h-her, bu-but she doesn't have a marked grave see… "He wrenched his eyes shut and his face began to heat up. Breathing started becoming less of a normality and more of an unrehearsed skill. He wheezed and choked on his sadness.

" Sh-she… my mom… she's…" A waterfall of emotion was growing in his aching heart. He dammed all his feelings up and tried to hide behind a harlequin mask for years. But like all dams, if there's too much water, their bound to overflow.

His body shook violently now, the sheer volume of emotion he was feeling was titanic. It was only a matter of time until… "WHY'D YOU LEAVE ME TERRA!?" That was it, the floodgates had opened and now all the pent up pain and aggression was going to be set free.

He lifted his right fist and brought it hurtling down towards the plaque. A sickening _CRAACK _sounding as his fist made contact. It splintered in an electric pattern and chipped in its corners. "You were EVERYTHING to me! I cared about you! I fought to SAVE you! I was on your side when everyone else was ready to turn you in!"

He pummeled the sign with fury, his anger fueling his attack. His eyes were bloodshot and a steady stream of tears created a path along his flustered cheeks. He was so angry and so hurt; he just wanted the pain to go away.

The plaque shattered and became unhinged from its stone mount, falling incredulously to the floor. The light patter of liquid hitting stone could be heard throughout the dimly lit cave. His eyes fixed onto the mess he had caused; he was still in a state of irritation and hurt.

He slowly opened his gloved hands allowing blood to circulate more freely. His knuckles bled profusely and stung due to salty tears penetrating the wounds. "…I loved you Terra, why'd you have to leave? I wanted to save you, to protect you… I wanted things to be different this time…"

The plaque laid in ruin, a shadow of its former self. With shaky hands he scooped its remains up and examined his destruction. " …This always happens…" He was hurting so bad. His heart felt like needles were piercing it. His head was pounding and his stomach was reeling.

"I wanted to talk to you about her ya know. I was gunna tell you all about both of em. You totally would've loved to hear the story. You'd be there for me and you wouldn't laugh if I started to cry…"

His eyes caught the one word that mattered to him amongst the wreckage. A piece with her name. It was slightly chipped at the 'a' and the 'T' was missing a corner. But it was all he wanted. He slowly let the pieces fall until only one remained. Tears blurred his vision as he wept his pain away.

"…You'd tell me it wasn't my fault she died, that there was nothing I could do. You'd say mom and dad are proud of me and that you are too…" Bringing the shard to his cheek, he rubbed the piece against his skin, tears, blood, and dirt swirling about on his face.

"…You'd hug me and tell me you love me back…" By now he was slouched completely. His gaze was downcast and his shoulders were completely slumped. His elf like ears lowered to match his pitiful mood. He sat there holding on to the memories desperately trying to find a shred of peace.

It wouldn't come. This cut is too deep and this pain is too much. He'd stay in that cave for the night, crying out for his lost love and his dead family. It would take all his strength to finally remove himself from the place of angst he was in.

He would walk back to the tower and be met with a flurry of questions.

"Dude where've you been?!"

"Yes friend we have been worried to the point of sickness!"

He would shake his head and put on his mask, a forced smile and faked happiness.

"I was just out with my many fans; you know the ladies can't resist the ears."

The act was back in play and it was flawlessly executed. Things would return to how they once were, just as he planned. After a few exasperated sighs and playful insults he would saunter off to his room. The curtain call was coming. He didn't need a standing ovation, his performance was enough. They bought his act, his repertoire of jokes and smiles; that's all he wanted.

He made it to the main room doors and began to make his exit. "Beast Boy?" But, someone wasn't satisfied; they saw a blemish in this otherwise well carried out play. "What's that in your hand?" His hand closed tightly about the shard enveloping it with all his might. He had to be strong, he couldn't let them know.

He never turned to face them he merely bit his lip and moved forward. "It's just a piece of history, something I can't change…" The doors closed behind him and he ventured off to his room. The day is over, and a new dam has been built. He will carry this burden inside while playing the role of the fool perfectly. The sorrowful young man, who keeps losing the people he loves.

* * *

**Sup guys and gals? I know I've been on a week long hiatus now for my main story (believe it or not I've been busy at work for a change lol)... **

**But I'll do a few of these sad shorts to fill in the gaps while I'm not updating (^.^)**

**Review, Don't Review, Flame, Don't Flame, I really don't expect too much from this haha. Hope it was atleast a good read!**


	2. Raven

Raven

Every day it's the same thing, everyday is like a record stuck in loop. She just repeats the same procedure, and it's the most painful thing in the world. She finds herself walled up in her room trying desperately to block off the outside world. Four walls give her comfort, the corners give her solitude, the darkness blankets her and eases her mind.

Here Raven lies, back against her bedroom door, ignoring the world around her. It was just another day, another piece in her re-occurring puzzle. She sat in the main room reading a book. She never would glance up, her powers gave her enough sight to know that Beast Boy was hammering away on the game station controller, desperately trying to be successful.

She could feel Robin and Starfire walking from the fridge to the dinner table placing plates casually down as they spoke tenderly to one another. Happiness, content, joy, peacefulness. She could feel everyone in the room and it pained her terribly so. Suddenly Beast Boy shifted, she knew what was coming next. His eyes darted between the game and her form preparing for a conversation he knew would end in his demise.

Before he was given the chance, Raven slammed her book shut and made a move towards the main room doors. "Rae why are you always doing this! Why can't I just talk to you?" The green teen had done as he always does, persisted, insisted, chose to meddle when she only wanted solitude.

"I have nothing to say to neither you nor anyone else." That was a lie of course. It always was. How she wished she could talk to him, talk to the others. But with all their emotion, it only made her angry, made her cold, hurtful. She couldn't feel like the rest of them, the idea made her sick to her stomach.

"You can't keep hiding in your room like a hermit Rae! Com'on, ya know you wanna play Mega Monkeys 8 with me!" That cheesy smile he always bore, that torrent of emotion he always cast outwards. It was making her upset, she could feel her irritation rising, the next part of her routine was coming.

"Come on Beast Boy just let Raven b-" Robin never got the chance to intervene, as usual, he was too little too late.

Raven turned on her heel and gazed angrily into the Green Boys eyes, "You egotistical little twit, listen up. I have NOTHING to say to a pea brain like you who can hardly entertain an intelligent conversation let alone generate an accurate SENTENCE for one…"

Robin walked from the kitchen with his hands raised preparing to come between the two. "…You insist on trying to get me to play your mind-numbingly IDIOTIC games and simply REFUSE to listen to a flat out NO so let me put it in terms you can understand…"

Robin was now in between the two mouthing the words _Woah Woah Easy Now_.

"I will NEVER play with you, I don't want to TALK to you, I don't want to SEE you, I don't dislike you, I HATE you, I hate everything you STAND for, I can't put up with 5 minutes of your company let alone 5 SECONDS!"

Robin attempted to grab her shoulders and block her view of the now stunned Beast Boy but she simply pushed Robin out of the way and marched directly in front of the dumbfounded Titan.

"Do me, this team, and the WORLD a favor, find another replacement for your ex bimbo of a girlfriend and leave me the HELL ALONE!"

That was it, that was her routine, he would try to include her in everyday life, and she would blow up at him and turn the kind gesture down, stomping it into the dirt and then spitting on the remains. No sooner would she finish did she see the error of her ways. Beast Boy's expression wasn't hurt, no far worse, he was defeated, and he felt destroyed on the inside.

He looked into her eyes and forced a smile, he choked back a nervous laugh as his eyes turned glossy from tears beginning to well. "G-geez Rae, never knew you "felt" so strongly about me, I'm honored that you feel for me at all." There it was, the noble jester with his kind words. He would take her spite and give back only kindness.

Raven knew she was wrong, she knew she had gone too far again, she didn't mean a word of it; she was just trying to protect him. She had to push him away, if she didn't use force he'd make her feel, he'd make her admire his kindness, he'd make her yearn to laugh with the others, he'd make her embrace her emotions. That was something she wasn't willing to do unfortunately.

Her eyes were wide and the sound of Starfire comforting Beast Boy as Robin scolded her was drowned by her own thoughts. She would phase through the floor and lock herself in her room for the remainder of the night.

So here she sits, back against the door, within the four walls that protect. The walls that keep her from hurting anyone; the cage she has given herself, a place she feels she deserves. "I'm so sorry Beast Boy… I could never hate you…" She pulled her knees to her chest and wallowed in her self-pity. The sad little girl who can't feel without hurting others.

* * *

**Haven't made another one of these in so long I forgot how I formatted them before (x.x).**

**Welp, here you go, Ravens first of many sob stories to come, any suggestions on who I should do next?**

***Looks at Titans cast***

**Beast Boy: "Duude you already got me and FIRST!"**

**Raven: "I'm done for one day."**

**Cyborg: "Hahaha, you got NOTHING on me!"**

**（￣ー￣）Is that a challenge my friend?**

**Cyborg: ****(0_0;) **

******RxR**


	3. Terra

Terra

The sound of graphite dancing swiftly across a white canvas filled a shadowy room as several pencils quickly scribbled down notes. The sounds of popping gum and the low hum of an overhead projector were harmonizing with the series of students taking notes.

Within this musical of higher learning sat an unimpressed blond, twirling a lock of golden hair between her bored fingertips. She could currently care less for taking notes; her mind was lost in a sea of memories. The words, "Are you going to keep running from me" lingering in her mind.

She couldn't believe he had come there, why did he have to show up? She was trying to forget all the things she had done, and he simply brought back all the memories that she so desperately wanted to forget.

Her eyes closed slowly, tuning out the nearby sounds. Images, pictures, like a movie reel, flashed before her. Drowning Raven in a sea of mud, sending Beast Boy deep into the depths of the Earth. Putting on the suit that would become a collar for her master Slade to hold close.

She just wanted control; she wanted to be able to handle her powers. Her hand slowly dropped and sat firmly on her desk. She didn't want to remember but here were the memories, fresh before her as if they just happened.

The thought of Beast Boy holding her hand, the memories of going out on missions, the feeling of getting her own room at Titan's Tower. Her teeth clenched in anger, why was this happening? Why couldn't these memories just go away?

She quickly rose to her feet with her hand raised high, "Professor, I'm feeling pretty sick, can I go to the nurse?" The instructor waved her off signifying their little interest in whether or not she remained in class. She leaned down and grabbed several books and made her way to the door.

Upon opening the door, she gave several cautious glances, ensuring that the green titan was no longer around. She was already in a state of disarray, she couldn't handle anymore. With no sign of Beast Boy, she moved quickly to the main entrance. She decided staying in school may not be a good plan; she didn't want to see Beast Boy again by some chance.

She slowly walked down the streets of Jump City, trying to lose herself in the crowd. Trying desperately to let something distract her from her current train of thought. There had to be a way to get rid of all these old emotions, right?

She looked around casually noticing an active television behind a random store window. It was a newscast. The anchor spoke of how life seemed to be back on track with the return of the Teen Titans. The next panels were pictures of each of her former friends.

With gritted teeth and hands clenched she lashed out at the screen, "Oh is my MIND not enough you have to follow me around HERE too?!"

Several unsuspecting pedestrians gave her quizzical looks; she looked nothing short of insane screaming at the window. Realizing her mistake, she composed herself and took off on her walk again. She needed to control herself, calm herself; she was letting her emotions get the best of her.

After several minutes of aimless walking, she found herself at a familiar diner. It was the same one she took Beast Boy too. Why had her feet brought her here? Of all places she wanted to be, this was one of the last. Her stomach growled in disagreement, urging her to go inside.

As she made her way inside, a wave of nostalgia washed across her. This was the place where she pretended to be Beast Boy's friend, where she acted like she was interested in him. This was a place that she led Beast Boy to think that she was sharing a moment with him.

She shook her head at the thought, enough was enough, maybe some food would help her clear her mind. Finding a seat she placed her books on the counter and looked towards the bartender. An older woman was working the counter, the owner of the place. Her gentle smile washed customer's worries away and her food always seemed to bring about piece within the soul.

"Can I help you dear?"

Terra smiled at the elderly woman, she always seemed to be in high spirits. With a nod she said, "Hey, can I have a cherry pie please" looking up at the bartender with warm eyes. The elderly woman gave a soft smile and replied, "Of course sweetheart, one moment."

She casually moved to the other end of the counter, preparing one of her trademark pies. Oh she so needed this, maybe some food in her belly and a serene atmosphere would calm her nerves. Losing herself in the tranquility of it all, she hardly noticed the woman return with the pie.

"Oh, thanks" she quickly replied. As she reached for her spoon to dig in, the bartender began to speak, "You know, you're the second one today to come here ordering some of my cherry pie." Terra scarfed down several spoonfuls of pie and simply replied with a muffled, "Oh really?"

"Oh yes, a small green boy, he seemed to be pretty down in the dumps."

Terra instantly stopped, did that lady say green?

"He seemed quite upset, and was muttering on and on about how it was his fault that someone was no longer speaking with him."

Terra slowly placed her spoon back down. Her eyes were downcast while a pressure began to well in her chest and throat. "He swore from the bottom of his heart that he was the cause of such calamity in some girl's life, and wished he could do something to fix it."

Terra could do nothing but listen, she couldn't escape, and the Titans just kept popping up today. BEAST BOY kept popping up today. She just couldn't hide away. Her eyes closed as she listened on to the ladies story.

"I tried to tell the boy that it would be ok and that no one as kind hearted as him could have hurt a fly. But he'd just brush it off and say how much of a bad friend he was, it was quite a sad sight. He'd come here before with the largest smile on his face. I think he was with a girl who looked a lot like you dear. But today he just seemed so devoid of happiness. It really was sad to watch."

A solitary tear ran smoothly down her face. It was her fault. It was all her doing. She's the one who caused the Titans problems and all for the sake of her thirst for control. The tears were coming more quickly now, the pressure in her chest becoming chocked sobs.

Her face buried into her hands weeping sorrowfully at her misfortune. She was given every opportunity in life. She was given nothing but second chances. She was always given the benefit of the doubt. But she just kept squandering them. Even now, when she tried to make a decision for the sake of others, she was paying for it.

Memories of Beast Boy's defeated face as she walked to geometry flashed in her mind. She couldn't stop crying, she felt horrible inside, what had she done?

The bartender looked with great surprise and put a loving hand on Terra's shoulder. "Oh no, are you ok dear?"

With several disgruntled attempts at forming a coherent sentence she gave up and simply grieved. The sad little girl who kept misusing her second chances.

* * *

**Welp there you have it, Terra was next on the list. Poor girl just wants to forget, but the world around her is just a constant reminder of all the chances she's given up.**

**Bet you thought Cyborg was next didn't you?  
**

**I'm still working on "Auditions" trust me when I tell you it is quite difficult to keep the inspiration bug going for hours and hours. If I could dump the story out of my head faster I would, but it's my clumsy slow fingers that're the problem!  
**

**I'm vigorously working towards a good long read for you guys, so please take this new chapter as a token of my apology for both being slow to get something up and having the attention span of a small rodent...  
**

**Until next time readers!  
**

**RxR  
**


	4. Robin

Robin

An elegant crystal dances in the wind. It gracefully twirls and turns, following the will of Mother Nature. The light of the evening sky shined brightly through this lonely sliver. It glistened and gleamed as it slowly descended towards the earth; a solitary snow flake.

Before the snow flake collided with the earth, it was stopped abruptly by a bright green substance. The crystalline shard of ice slowly dissolved, causing a small puddle amongst the contrasting jade surface. The emerald exterior contorted, it bent and scrunched. Soon it collapsed upon itself, generating a small rubber squeak in the process.

Shrouded eyes watched as the intricate frost formed shard disappeared in the palm of his hand. It was winter time in Jump City, and for the first time in years, it was cold enough for snow. Robin watched as the snow fell quietly from the evening sky. Up on the roof, it was easy to mistake the scenery for a snow globe; the sight was breath taking.

Snow is supposed to bring a sense of calm; it's supposed to clear the mind. But as the snow fell harder, Robin's hand squeezed shut, his fingernails daring the rubber of his gloves to restrict them further. His teeth bared an angry snarl and his eyes clamped down.

Snow use to excite him, it use to bring him to a state of joy; all it seemed to do now was make him remember that fateful night. Slowly he tried to reign in his anger and repress the emotions welling up inside him.

"…I hate snow" he seethed through his tightly grinding teeth. With a huff he made his way towards the roof entrance, he was angry, he was annoyed, he needed to vent. He made his way towards his stress reliever; the gym.

He wasted no time changing into workout specific clothing; he merely walked towards a punching bag and began unleashing his pent up aggression. _The memory of his father's hand against his wrist, guiding him to the proper spot on the trapeze bar popped into his mind's eye._

A swift right jab caused the bag to lightly shake. _The thought of his mothers laugh as she demonstrated how to properly hold her ankles on a particular stunt._ A flurry of left straights and a right uppercut brought the bag to a steady quiver.

_The reminiscence of his parent's returned smile as he flew from one bar to the next, the proud cheers that followed_. A right cross brought the bag to a disheveled tremble, struggling to stay fixed to its chained mount. The memories of that night were attacking him, fighting him to remember, forcing him to relive the pain.

With a swift spin he jumped and yelled, "ARRRGH!"

His heel shot out and connected with the punching bag causing it to ricochet backwards. _The torrent of cheers and Haly's voice radiating throughout the big tent, the crowd chanting "Grayson's, Grayson's, Grayson's!"_

Landing roughly on his remaining foot he spun quickly to reorient himself with the bags position. His knees buckled as he prepared to lung forward. _The memory of Anthony Zucco demanding that Haly let them use the Circus trucks for drug trafficking_.

In one motion, his knees extended once more launching him forward, his fist prepared to knock the tightly fastened bag from its hinges. _The moment the rope snapped during his parent's part of the performance_.

His resolve faltered at the last memory, causing him to slightly drift and miss his target. The bag instead found a home in his lower left thigh causing him to fly incredulously to the floor in a heap. He bruised his leg, it hurt, but his adrenaline was blocking out most of the pain. With all his force, he pushed off the ground with his palms and launched another relentless attack.

He was more than upset, he was more than just angry, he was infuriated. Two left parries and a quick right jab caused a small crack to the bag's fabric. His eyes quickly honed in on the target, the weak point. He continued with this repetitious attack; two left parries and a quick right jab, two left parries and a quick right jab. The force behind each cycle getting stronger and stronger as he progressed.

Robin wasn't allowed to fall down, he wasn't allowed to hurt, he had to fight, he had to win. It was the only thing that mattered, it was what drove him. His obsessive need to succeed was what woke him up every morning, he wouldn't be beaten by a punching bag!

Soon, his temper started unraveling his years of training. Hours spent creating and perfecting specific methods to take down enemies was being reduced to a rage filled onslaught of random punches. His hands shot to either side of the chain holding the bag in the air. His knee came flying towards the 'head' of the bag producing a small puff of dust from the crack he had created.

_The memory of his father desperately reaching to grab his wife as they tumbled towards the circus floor._ Robin's hand's were beginning to ache now, his forehead dripping with sweat and his adrenaline high wearing off. _His mother's last glance, staring into his very soul as if to convey, "Richard honey, I'm so sorry."_

That was it, that was the last straw. Using that memory as fuel, he reached into his utility belt producing one of his trademark Wing Ding's. With pure hatred in his eyes, he envisioned the bag to be that thug Anthony Zucco; and with all his might he slashed at the bags theoretical heart.

Snow was surprisingly effective against the teen wonder. It was its graceful fall that got to him. Something so pure, the sky's gift of art to the world in the form of such a simple act. It reminded him of his parents daring performance. The elegance of their movements was like the light dance of snowflakes in the wind. The uniqueness of not using a safety net not unlike the differences between each individual flake of snow that touches the ground. But as easy as its beauty arrives, it disappears into nothingness all the same.

_The images of his parents limp corpses and the horrified screams of onlookers._ The punching bag was gutted; the loud patter of sand rushing from its wound filled the gym's walls. Robin shakily ran one of his swore hands through his now damp hair. Sweat dripped like following rivers down his face.

He would have to clean this up, but a shower would do him wonders now. As he made his way to his bedroom for a fresh uniform, the sight of a green boy jogging towards him filled his field of vision.

"DUDE! It's SNOWING!"

With his toothy grin he asked Robin if they should all go out and have a snowball fight. Robin declined the offer as best as he could, wishing simply to wash up and relax indoors. With a frown and a huff, the green titan was off to try and rally his remaining roommates…nearly. 

With several audible sniffs, Beast Boy looked towards Robin with a quizzical stare. "Uhh, dude, you ok?" Robin started on his journey towards his bedroom offering a simple wave and stating, "I'm fine." With a frown, Beast Boy sauntered off to try and get Cyborg to go out and play with him. But not before commenting, "Why did Robin smell so salty?"

Beneath the beads of sweat across the young man's cheeks lie several drying streaks of salty tears. He wouldn't be able to relax tonight; he would remain uneasy and upset for the remainder of that day. The boy who blames himself for his parent's death.

* * *

**Something as simple as snow can get this guy down! He trys to be tough and be strong and succeed cause' he thinks if he doesn't, then he'll be dishonoring his parents memory.**

**Not quite as sad as the other three (I don't think I can out-do Beast Boy haha) but I wanted to give Robin a different sort of pacing. He never seemed like the type to sit and cry even about things like this. He's the kind of person I envision trying to just blow all his emotions off with a nice round-house kick to your face ^.^**

**Am I still working on Auditions, YES, has it taken more time than I previously thought, YES, am I procrastinating, HELL YES! Honestly guys that story is the most intricate and complicated thing I've ever come up with so far. It feels incomplete-ish and it's only a re-do of chapter one! (BTW spoiler alert chapter one for Auditions currently is 30,000 words so be prepared for a good read!)**

**Welp hope you enjoyed your read at Robin's expense! I'll try to have another good 'Tear-Fest' as soon as I can, since for the first time EVER, I'll be creating a TRUE Cover for Auditions and that's taking up a lot of my little free time *points at self* im dedicated!**

**RXR**


End file.
